Rufus Whiskers
Whiskers Rufus(VWM120) was born on the February 1, 2007 in a mix litter in Whiskers Mob. His mother was unknown, but she must have been either Ella, Hawkeye, Flo, Finn or Petra. His father was unknown as well. He was born with eight other pups, his litter-mates were his four sisters Burdock(VWF115), Amira(VWF117), Squig(VWF118) and Chiriqui(VWF119) and his three brothers Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Etosha(VWM121) and Murray(VWM122). A few weeks born the pups were born, Rocket Dog had taken leadership of the Whiskers after her mother died. Rufus and his litter-mates survived their first few weeks and started to foraged with the adults. The Whiskers were at their largest and some of the members got seperated from the group. Aztecs Several members including Rufus, Squig, Chiriqui, Murray and Etosha split from the Whiskers with Monkulus and formed the Aztecs Mob. Rufus didn't saty in the Aztecs from long, within a month he left with Busta and Miss Lilly The Pink and rejoined the Whiskers. A few months later Burdock joined the Aztecs leaving only Rhogan Josh, Amira and Rufus were left in the Whiskers. Soon Rufus made it through his first year and reach adulthood. Rocket Dog had been evicting females in the mean time bringing the Whiskers' numbers down. Amira, at a year old, gave birth to her first and only son Juno making Rufus an unlce. After a while Rufus and Rhogan Josh began to go roving with the older adult males. They soon left the Whiskers with their cousins Wollow and Axel and their uncle Machu Pichu. Lazuli The five males emigrated into the Lazuli Mob. Machu Pichu took male dominance but was ousted by Wollow. Axel left the Lazuli with some males and joined Stop it. Machu Pichu joined Beebop and formed the PK mob along with Rhogan Josh. But Rufus' litter-mate didn't stay in the group and took to roving. Rhogan Josh is now in the Chuckle Bros group now. It is a group of roving male who are not attached to any breeding clan. Only Wollow and Rufus are still in the Lazuli today. Rufus does take to roving with some of his new Lazuli pals. He over threw Wollow and became the dominant male of the Lazuli. Soon Young died and he went roving in early 2010 with five other Lazuli males. He was absent for a month and while he was away, dominant male Wollow was bitten by a snake yet survived. Upon his returning, Wollow aserted his dominance like he had done with the other but this time he was met with resistance by Rufus. In his weaken state, Rufus was able to force Wollow into submission and assumed the dominant male position of the Lazuli. Now Rufus was one of the highest ranking meerkats in the Lazuli and he eve gained a mate. The dominant female Young accepted him as her new mate and she soon started to produce litters fathered by Rufus. Rufus enjoy the benefits of his new status and he took his new responsibility well. He became a very active member of the Lazuli and was often seen on guard duty while the group was out foraging. A few months later Wollow challanaged Rufus for dominance now that he had recovered from his snake bite wounds. The two males competed for a month till finally Rufus rose the victor. Rufus was able to defead him again and even evicted Wollow from the group a rare event for male meerkats. Wollow went roving and left the group for good leaving Rufus' status unchallenged. Rufus is still the dominant male of the Lazuli today. Links Whiskers Mob Lazuli Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats